


Sexual Tension

by Milkman340



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkman340/pseuds/Milkman340
Summary: Tsukishima Kei. Tsukishima Kei a man you hated. Tsukishima Kei too good looking for his own good. Tsukishima Kei a horrible man with a horrible personality. No wonder you fell for him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kathy and Sayana you know who you are](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kathy+and+Sayana+you+know+who+you+are).



> I haven’t written in forever so this might be crusty. I will take criticism and more to make this story better. Thank you for reading!!

Time. Time is what goes on even when you don’t want it to. Pain, happiness, sadness, guilt, and lust. Feelings that were like no other. At least you couldn’t feel most of them till you met him. Tsukishima Kei. A man with a personality of a horses ass. Those beautiful honey colored eyes that attracted you and that ego filled smirk of his was something that you wouldn’t and couldn’t forget. Loving him was a pain that will follow you for your life. One summer felt like a lifetime. But atleast that summer lifetime was spent knowing the Tsukishima Kei.


	2. Greetings aren’t always the easiest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual first chapter of the book. Remember to give feedback to help me out! Thanks for reading!!

Sendai, Japan. A city in Southern Japan known for its castle and historic museum. A blessing you had gotten this job at the museum. Walking into the Sendai City Museum you couldn’t wait to get started. History was always a big thing for you since you were young. Your father being a big history nerd would always show you pictures from earlier periods of Japan. He would always smile and say 

“Remember that everything in life has a story. Even people you don’t know. Never question why they do what they do but know that there is a story. Promise me that you’ll understand this.”

“Of course papa!”

But thinking back to it now you wouldn’t have been able to understand it as a child, but as an adult you could now understand what he meant. As you hated to admit it he wasn’t wrong but you just couldn’t except the fact that some people in the world had decided to make other people’s lives hell. No remorse or regret for what they did but a laugh and pain for the person being attacked. Hatred seethed through your veins and you felt the need to stand up to these people and be the bigger person. But that came with the pain of being bullied as well. 

Looking around you could see artifacts from different periods of Japan. Your favorite being the Taishō period even though it wasn’t that many years ago. Smiling and taking a deep breath you headed to the front office to start your day.

“Wow Tsukishima this place is amazing!” “It’s alright you could’ve found somewhere else to work” “Shut up Kageyama no one was asking you to criticize where I work. Not all of us can be star player like you and Hinata.” “Chill out Tsukishima don’t let him get to you.”

You turn to hear 4 men talking. One had tan skin and fluffy orange hair. He had a sparkle in his brown eyes that looked like it could burn you. He was the shortest. The male next to him was tall with black hair that was parted in the middle with a very serious look on his face and sharp dark blue eyes that could cut you. One of the men had his hand on one his arm. The one with his hand out had brownish green hair and olive eyes that had a caring look to them and was just as tall as the black haired male. The last man he stood above the others, not because he was taller then them but because he was wearing a dinosaur t-shirt. He had blond hair with glasses and he had an annoyed expression on his face. You couldn’t really tell if his eye color was gold or honey but maybe if he was next to you maybe you would be able to tell.

You smile seeing that they looked like they were having a good time. Hoping that you would find a friend group like them here. You continued walking to the office. Opening the door your met with a women tapping away at the front desk. 

“Excuse me.” You say catching the women off guard. “Oh yes may I help you?” “Yeah I’m here for my first day at the museum and I wanted to know who I could talk to to start.” “Ok gimme a second and I’ll be right back” she says while getting up. 

You go to sit down and wait for the women to return.


End file.
